


Perfect by Ed Sheeran

by Kunfetti



Series: A song fic compilation [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, song fic prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunfetti/pseuds/Kunfetti
Summary: admiration (noun): something regarded as impressive or worthy of respect.





	Perfect by Ed Sheeran

**Author's Note:**

> Song: [Perfect](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Vv-BfVoq4g)  
> Artist: Ed Sheeran
> 
> For: [Beelsebutt](https://beelsebutt.tumblr.com/)

Shiro stands in the doorway of his bedroom, gazing fondly at the sight before him. Matt is sleeping with the blanket twisted between his legs and a thin trail of drool dripping from his mouth. His long hair is pulled into a loose bun above his head, making him look like a bird puffing its chest. There are small coos and jumbled words Shiro can’t make out coming from his mouth, like Matt’s dreams are full of enthused childish wonder. 

 

This is the man he’s spending the rest of his life with and that thought swells in his chest like a balloon. 

 

He carries the tray he’s holding over to his side of the bed, placing it carefully over the sheets. It’s Matt’s first day off after two months of work abroad and while they celebrated their reunion over dinner last night, Shiro is still too thrilled to finally have Matt back in arms reach. 

 

“Wake up sleepy head.” He whispers sweetly next to Matt. Matt rolls over, mumbling and curling further into his blanket. Shiro gently tugs the blanket back down, cuddling into Matt as he tries again to wake him, “I made you breakfast.” He says softly.

 

Matt opens one eye at the mention of food and yawns through his words, “Shiro, it’s way too early to be awake.”

 

“It’s 10 AM.” He replies as Matt sleepily sits up in bed. His hair bun has fallen to the side and his eyes are groggy. He uses the back of his hand to rub at the corner of his mouth before grabbing his glasses off the bedside table. Shiro watches fondly as Matt get’s settled and he steals a kiss when Matt’s cuteness becomes too much. 

 

“Ew, Shiro, I have morning breath.” Matt’s says, pushing Shiro away without merit. 

 

“You know that doesn’t matter to me.” 

 

“That’s because you're a gross animal.” He grumbles with no real malice. Shiro is long used to Matt’s opinion of his lack of compassion when it comes to Matt and his idea of ‘gross’ and chuckles his comment away. He does take the tray and places it carefully over Matt’s still covered legs, smiling at a job well done. He’s prepared all of Matt’s favorites. Toast with peanut butter and sugar, one strawberry granola bar, a bowl of fruity pebbles, and chocolate milk dark enough to hardly be called milk. 

 

“What’s the special occasion?” Matt asks, looking over the tray inquisitively. 

 

“Can’t I just spoil the love of my life with breakfast in bed after going two months without seeing him?” He says, leaning over Matt’s legs as he picks at the cereal and pops a few pieces into his mouth. It’s sickeningly sweet. 

 

He stares at Matt from the other end of the bed, his heart swelling in his chest. Matt isn’t doing anything special. He’s just munching on his breakfast before slurping his chocolate to wash it down. For a moment Shiro’s not sure Matt even realizes he’s watching him. 

 

“I can feel you staring, Shirogane.” He says, not taking his eyes off his breakfast. 

 

“I can’t help it, you’re beautiful.” 

 

Matt rolls his eyes but Shiro doesn’t stop watching. In fact, he’s sure that he looks like an infatuated teenage boy with heart eyes and a goofy grin of his face. 

 

“Marry me.” He blurts and this time Matt does look at him. 

 

“We’ve been married for three years.” Matt deadpans. 

 

“Yeah, but I want to do it again.” He says with a pout, absently massaging Matt’s feet through the blanket.

 

“You’re ridiculous.” Matt breathes out, wiggling his toes to shake Shiro off. 

 

“Ridiculously in love.” He replies and gently takes Matt’s hand in his own. The same one he held on that eventful day when he slid the golden untarnished ring onto Matt’s finger. Now it sits slightly dulled and dirty, it’s surfaced scratched with imperfections from wear over time. Shiro finds it’s not so much the ring, but the love it symbolizes. After all this time it’s strong and it matches the one Shiro wears on his own finger. 

 

Life with Matthew has been nothing short of ups and downs, rights and wrongs, happiness and sadness, but through all that, it’s been perfect. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
